


Scout's Final Struggles

by denixvames



Series: Scout's Struggles [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Action, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: On a mission to rescue Sniper from Merasmus, the team will try their best to help Scout out with his problems while fighting against this crazy wizard. Yet, once the magician himself gets taken down, things start to get worse for Scout who finds himself trapped within his own head. Showing a part of himself that he's been trying to keep control since Sniper saved him from a psychotic episode. Can the professional save him now?
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Scout's Struggles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930477
Kudos: 2





	1. Resolved Issues

"Don't worry, Scout. We'll get him back." ,said Miss Pauling. She glanced at him when she didn't get a response. "Scout?"

Tears fell from his eyes. A chuckle escaped his lips. Becoming a maniacal laughter. "Did you see it? The cut on his chest? Merasmus made him bleed. Red..." He clutched his head. "Ah!" Miss Pauling ran over. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" His nails grew into a claw-like length. His bones audibly cracked. He cried out.

"Miss Pauling! Stand back!" ,shouted Spy. She took a step back. Worried about him. About all the experiences that must have made him feel this way. The damage that she had done when she helped The Administrator made sure that Scout would never remember his father. But she knew that it was inevitable that he would find out. She was part of the reason why this whole mess started. And she will always blame herself for it. Even if she thought she was doing the right thing.

Scout went on all fours. A black hoodie replaced his jacket and undershirt. The hood was over his head. Covering his pale face and razor sharp teeth. His pants were ripped up and taped over just like his sleeves. In a low growling voice he said, "Red Tower..."

"Please Scout!" Miss Pauling knelt in front of him. "I know you're mad. And I know you're scared. But going into this battle head on is only going to get you hurt. Or killed. How do you think Sniper would feel if he found out you died? What do you think he would have done if Merasmus had taken you?" Scout mumbled angrily. She caressed his cheeks. "Scout, I have to let you know..." A tear fell from an eye. She sniffled. Taking in a quick breath before saying, "I'm sorry for keeping you from your father! Spy, Sniper, and Heavy aren't to blame! I am! I'm the one who helped The Administrator make you forget! Your mother promised that she would keep all those photos buried or burned! I should have never told her! I should have never make you forget!" More tears left her. "Because of me, you lost your family! You lost everything!"

"Miss...Pau...ling..." Her eyes widened. He let out a cry as he shoved her against the ground. He stood with his claw ready. His form instantly changed to his regular red clothes. Showing a weeping lively Scout. He lowered his hand. Clenching that fist. "I know I don't expect much from you. I never did. But did it have to be you?!" He stormed off to a field of boulders which were surrounded by cactus's. He sat on a flat boulder. Hugging his knees with his chin rested there. She walked over. The others simply watched in silence. She sat next to him. She wasn't sure how to start this conversation. Normally, she has confidence in everything she does but things had become different.

"I fought in a wasted war everyday. Believing that my father was dead because of a horrible tragedy." He looked at his open palm. "Only for my dad to be killed by my own hands without even knowing who he really was." A tear fell on his hand. "And I'm trying so hard to listen to his words." He looked out in the distance. "I use to think nothing and no one mattered until I met you guys. None of us were close but we still laughed and talked and smiled." "We can still do those things now. Even with some of our friends gone, we can still help each other." He shook his head. "There never was time to learn about each other. Sometimes I use to think no one cared to hear what I had to say. And I was mostly right. No one acknowledged me unless I was the clown that day. The jokester. I even acted like a fool for you. I use to think I was stronger than anyone else. Until it came along..."

She placed a hand on his back. "Things haven't been easy for any of us. We're all hurting. And we're all struggling to stay strong for ourselves. For each other. But we can't do that unless we talk. Unless we learn to understand each other." She gripped his shirt. "So please tell me how bad of a person I am! Tell me everything that you hate about me! Because I know you want to!" She choked on her tears. He turned to her with a smile. "I don't hate you, Miss Paulie. In fact, it's quite the opposite. I admire you." "What?" He pulled her in an embrace. "You're a confident strong-willed woman with no hesitation on getting the job done. Who wouldn't want to be you?" "Are you kidding me?"

She faced him. "You're freaking brave! You have a silly sense of humor! You run like a race car! Hell! You can even change your body now? That's some superhero shit right there!" He chuckled.

"Am I interrupting?" ,said Spy. Miss Pauling rubbed her eyes. "N-No, it's fine. We're fine. We talked." "That's good." Spy awkwardly glanced away. His right foot tapped against the ground. His hands were folded together behind his back. Scout ran up to him with his arms opened. He hugged him. Surprising Spy. "It's ok, dad. It's ok." Spy's lips quivered. He placed his hands over his back. Keeping them both close. "Thank you..."

"...son."


	2. A Magician's Curse

Sniper bit his gums to keep himself from shouting. Enduring the pain in his body. He was trapped in a green circular floating force field. One of his fangs punctured his gums. Leaving some blood. "You fucking wanker!" "What an offensive word." ,said Merasmus sarcastically. Sniper glared. "Scout won't fall for your trap! He's not an idiot!" "Isn't he? He killed his father without mercy. He allowed himself to be tricked by The Hat Man. He even selfishly put you in a triangle with Miss Pauling. And he has yet to reveal a power that he doesn't even know how to control. A power that I want."

"Power? What power?" Merasmus raised his hand at him. A blue electric shock hit Sniper who cried out. "Don't try to make me look like a fool. I know you've seen what he's capable of. I looked through your memories. I will say that I did not expect you and him to be...intimate. I'm curious about this. Both of you have had near death experiences with your jobs. Yet, it seems that your romantic progress only occurred after witnessing him go mad. Maybe his powers lulled you into a spell." Sniper punched the barrier. "You don't know shit!" "Silence! The only reason why I even healed you was to keep you long enough to tell me the details! Now, it looks as if I'll have to try a different route if you won't tell me yourself."

"What are you talking about? What are you going to try and do?" Merasmus snickered. He raised his hands. "I'm going to get into your mind and tell him where he needs to go." The force field disappeared. Sniper fell hard to the floor. He flinched. He leaned against his elbows. Forcing himself to sit up. "Bloody fucking-!" Merasmus gripped his head. Sniper could feel a surge of energy flow through him. It burned like a thousand bee stings. He cried out.

Scout clutched his head. He fell to his knees. "Scout! What's wrong?" ,said Miss Pauling. Do you hear me? You naive young fool. I'm sure you already know where to go. Where to find me...I'll see you there. I'm waiting. And so is your boyfriend. His eyes widened. Don't be surprised. I know everything. He grit his teeth. "Merasmus!" I'll see you soon. Goodbye for now.

"Scout!" He took a moment to collect himself. He looked up at her concerned expression. "Is everything alright?" He stood. He shouted to the group. "He knows we're coming! We have to prepare ourselves!" SAXTON cracked his knuckles. "Then let's get to it."

In the armory room, everyone got their weapons ready. Including some new gear. Demoman kept his vest but wore a dark green shirt and grey pants. Heavy put on a plaid red shirt and dark brown pants. Engineer threw in infamous cowboy outfit with his personal six-shooter in his holster. Miss Pauling borrowed an outfit from Maggie. A black shirt with a sleeveless jean jacket over it and a pair of matching jeans. Spy, changing in a completely different room, wore a brown suit and a brown ski mask. Medic had been leaning against the wall. Avoiding eye contact. "Will this work?" ,said Heavy.

Medic stared at the white cloak and matching gown with golden flecks scattered around it. "My Halloween costume? I dressed like this once with..." He frowned. "Heavy." "Heavy would want Doctor to have nice fighting clothes. Enjoy this one?" "Well, it's a bit crazy." He smiled. "But so am I."

"Pyro, what are you going to wear?" ,asked Miss Pauling. Pyro raised his arms out as he said, "Ta da!" "Oh! A pink one. That's cool." He spoke with cheer as he jumped around. "We have a van that can take us there. I'll drive." ,said Maggie. "And I'll punch every mailbox that I see!" ,said SAXTON. Miss Pauling sighed. Scout was examining his handgun. Making sure that every detail was clean. She walked over to the weapons table. "Hey, you ok?" "Yeah, I think so." "Look, don't worry. We'll take that wizard loon down and get Sniper back before you know it." He smiled. "Thanks, Miss Paulie."

Maggie drove the van up to the building. They walked over. "Wait a minute. Isn't that Sniper's vehicle?" "We found it after your guys' bases burned down." ,said SAXTON. "Burned? We didn't burn them." ,said Spy. Scout nervously rubbed his arm. "Let's forget about it, ok?" Spy walked over to him. He laid a hand on his shoulder. Giving it a gentle squeeze. Scout met his eyes. "We'll talk about this later. And this time, I'll listen." "...Ok." Honk! Honk! "Get in everybody! We're going to save a sniper!" ,said Maggie.

Merasmus let him go. Sniper fell over. He groaned. Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fists. He forced himself to sit up. His shades fell off. Merasmus stepped on them. There was a crack. He lifted his boot off. Revealing pieces of the dark yellow sunglasses. The stem had broken apart. Bringing the glasses into two parts of itself. "Piss off!" ,shouted Sniper. Merasmus laughed. "You're nothing but a pitiful fool." Sniper glared. "What you are is a bogan with some magic up your fucking arse!" "I have everything at the palm of my hands. It doesn't matter what you think. What matters is that I'm standing here and you're looking up at me." The world suddenly became dizzy. Sniper bent his head over. He flinched. He shut his eyes. "Ugh...What the hell? What did you do to me?" "It's the side effects of telepathic communication. You'll get over them. And once you do, I'll make sure you work for me as one of my puppets."

Sniper's whole body felt cold. With an overwhelming sickness, he laid his head against the floor. "D-Damn it...!" He could tell that someone was behind him. His body tensed. Something about the person behind him didn't feel human. "S-Scout...Can you hear me? Does this still work? You have to..." He passed out.


	3. Scream Fortress 2.0

Scout leaned his elbow against the car door. Looking out the window in deep thought. So many questions ran through his head. Was Sniper dead? Or worse...Was he in so much pain that he wanted to die? Would he find him in a horrible condition? What if they weren't even there? Would Merasmus send him into a wild goose chase? It sounded like something he would do from what Soldier told them about the guy. Soldier...

"Hey." Miss Pauling placed a hand on his where it rested on his lap. He turned to her. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Something on your mind?" He sighed. "A lot." "Maybe start with the first thing on your mind." He hesitated. "Maybe later." He pulled his hand away. She clasped her hands together. "I know you don't want to talk about it. That's fine. But sooner or later, keeping all of these thoughts bottled up is going to hurt you." Scout glanced off to the side. He squinted at the little distant details of the road. "Don't talk to me." She tensed up. "Are you fucking kidding me?" His jaw clenched. "You heard me."

She grit her teeth. "I've been trying to help you and now you want me to back off?!" His outfit changed to a purple zipped jacket with a zigzag collar and long pants. Hey! His eyes widened. "No!" He clutched his head. "Shut up!" His outfit turned into a blue t-shirt and some shorts. He frowned. A tear fell. "I'm sorry. I know that you want me to feel better about everything but this isn't like the Red & Blue War. I can't brush things off with my lame ass jokes."

"I don't want you to forget about everything! I don't want you to pretend that you're happy! I want you to be ok with dealing with the shit that we've been through! Because no matter where we go, something will always happen to us! We're the targets for someone's assassination plans. That's what we are. And that's what we'll ever be. But I'm not going to die because someone wants me to. I'm going to fight back with my friends. So Scout, I need to know if you're willing to fight with me too. To fight with all of us."

He looked at the others then her. He nodded. His outfit changed back to his red one. He pulled out his handgun and slid the top back. "I wouldn't miss this battle for the world."

When they got to the Red Tower, they found themselves in front of a crazed Red Heavy, a silent Red Engineer, and a tired Sniper with a sickening grin. "Sniper?" Scout hopped out of the van. He ran to him. "Don't! That's not him anymore!" He stopped. "Heavy...And Engineer?" He clenched his fists and glared. "Show yourself Merasmus! What have you done?!" Merasmus appeared as he laughed. "These are my new minions. I merely put your dead friends into some good use." "Y-You killed Sniper?" "Wasn't it obvious enough?" He glanced at him. "Sniper! Care to show our enemies what has become of you?" Sniper mumbled. He slowly lifted his head up. His face was covered with scars. His eyes glowed. His neck slumped at an odd angle. He groaned and moaned like a zombie. A zombie with deathly pale skin, torn clothing, and a hunger for human meat.

"That won't stop me from curing him!" ,shouted Medic. Scout barely notice that they were all standing behind him. Every single one of his friends were right there for him. For the people that they wanted to save from this wizard's cold grip. His purple outfit appeared. He pulled out another handgun. With both weapons in his hands, he aimed directly at Merasmus. "Let's just get this shit over with!" Bang!

"Huh? Where am I?" Sniper looked around. "Red Base? But I thought I-" Spy appeared behind him. Sniper whipped his head around. He ducked before the knife could have stabbed him. It barely grazed his cheek which now had small drips of blood from that cut. He kicked Spy's feet off the ground. Spy fell back. Hitting his head, he flinched. "Merde!" "Spy? Why are you trying to kill me?" "Trying to?" He scoffed. He stood. "I'm going to succeed." His body began to rot away until he was nothing but a mindless zombie. He growled. "What the fuck?!" He swiped at him with his knife. Sniper jumped back. He started running towards the opposite direction. He soon picked up a shovel. He whacked him. Making his head fly off. But not before the knife embedded into his stomach. He dropped the stick.

Scout fired at Merasmus. The wizard disappeared and reappeared at the sidelines of the battle. "Go! Kill them!" Red Heavy let out a roar. He charged at Scout. Red Engineer fired his pistol at Miss Pauling. Scout shoved her out of the way. One of the bullets pierced through his shoulder. "Shit!" He clutched his bleeding shoulder. "Let the demons arise from the underworld and destroy you all!" ,shouted Merasmus who raised his arms. Skeletal demons with a glowing green aura had dug themselves out of the ground. Everyone backed up against each other. Facing all the demons surrounding them. "Scout, are you ok?" ,said Miss Pauling. "I'll be alright. It's nothing." Scout's outfit became white. He placed a hand over his wound. Very quickly, it healed. The bullet came out on its own. "Attack!" ,shouted Merasmus.

The skeletal demons ran forward to the team who headed their direction too. Fighting them while Scout fired the light in his eyes at Red Heavy, Red Engineer, and Sniper. "No! Not my minions!" Red Heavy and Red Engineer's bodies collapsed. The evil spirits that had possessed them were gone.

Sniper clutched the handle of the knife. A hand gripped his. He looked up to find Scout standing in front of him with a red uniform that he use to see everyday. "Is that really you?" The young man smiled. "Yes, it is." He pulled the knife out.


	4. Messy Therapy

Sniper woke up. He immediately notice the chaos. "Scout?" He looked at the young man who was on his knees.

Scout clutched his head. He started to laugh. With the demons destroyed, his team members observed him with concern. Merasmus watched in awe. He knew what he had right in front of him. He floated to Scout. Whispering to him. "Oi! Back off!" ,shouted Sniper. He punched him. Making him fly back. Scout let out a scream that shook the world and echoed in the sky.

"STOP FIGHTING! STOP SHOUTING! STOP IT! STOP YELLING AT ME!"

Parts of the ground cracked. They fell over from the short but strong earthquake. His outfit's color began to change rapidly from the many different colors that he's had through the progress of his powers. His body morphed. Twisting and contorting. His ribcage pierced out from his back. Separating his flesh. Each bone acted like a finger. Scratching against his back. His red outfit, from when he first started as a mercenary, had come back. His eyes continued to glow white. His hands were covered in blood. A rotting black substance leaked from his back. His head twitched once in a while.

"Merasmus, what the fuck did you do?!" ,shouted Sniper. Merasmus shrugged. "I barely got to the first words." "Then that means..." ,said Miss Pauling. "This is how he really feels." ,said Spy.

Scout screamed. His skin grew deadly pale. Blood dripped from his eyes. He stood. With wobbly feet, he made his way to the wizard. Merasmus lowered himself. "I command you to kill them!" He pointed at the team. Scout shoved his arm through his chest. Merasmus's eyes widened. He gasped. Everyone else watched in shock as the young man pulled his heart. He fell over with a choke on thin air.

Merasmus was dead.

Scout crushed his heart in his bare hand. He laughed and cried at the same time. "Funny wizard died. Heart crushed." "That voice. It almost doesn't sound like him." ,said Engineer. "What's happened to him? How couldn't I see this?" ,asked Miss Pauling. "No one could have. We barely knew each other even when we were working together." ,said Medic. "This team failed." ,said Heavy. "Aye! It did." ,said Demoman. "No." Sniper shook his head. "I could have helped. I saw the pain in his eyes. The nightmares he had. I thought I got rid of them but he only hid those thoughts better." "But you're not the one who told his own mother to hide those pictures! You didn't make his own father lie to him!" ,said Miss Pauling. "I should have been less drunk and talked to the lad." ,said Demoman.

"Listen to yourselves!" ,shouted Spy. They looked at him. "All of you are putting this blame on each other and yourselves. It may be true that some of you have caused him to act this way but that does not there isn't a chance to get him back to the way he was before. We can get through to him if we talk to him. Because that's all he ever wanted. A moment to talk among friends. No more war. No more fighting. He only let us step on him because it seemed easier than to be scolded us."

Medic frowned. He stepped forward to the young man's view. He put on a fake smile. "Look Scout! I can heal you." He raised his medigun. "All you have to do is stand still. I'm the doctor. Ja? I'm here to make things better." One of the rib bones stretched itself. Grabbing him and tossing him aside. He rolled over a few times before lying there with his broken medigun. Heavy ran over to him. "Medic!" He helped him up. "Is doctor ok?" Medic clutched his chest. "Ja, I think so."

Tears fell from her eyes. Miss Pauling ran over. "Scout! Please listen to me! I'm sorry for being the worst friend! For hiding the truth from you! I only did that to-" Scout zoomed to her. Some of his rib bones outstretched. She fell back. Those bones reached. Ready to pierce her.

"Stop!" He cocked his head to one side as he watched Sniper walk over. "Scout..." Sniper touched the bones. "Don't kill her. Please don't make yourself lose her too." Scout's mouth opened. For a long time, he didn't spoke until-

"A-Ah....I-I...ha...ha...u-u-uh..." The bones retracted. Miss Pauling slowly stepped back. Making sure she didn't upset him. He shouted, "No friends! Liars! Lies!" "That's not true! I know you recognize us!" Sniper caressed his cheek. "Jeremy, it's Mundy. I'm right here." He looked into his eyes. Hoping to find any part of Scout that could still be there.

Miss Pauling stepped forward. "And it's Miss Pauling." Everyone else followed her action.

"Misha." ,said Heavy.

"Mr. Ludwig." ,said Medic.

"Dell Conagher." ,said Engineer.

Pyro spoke.

"Tavish Finnegan DeGroot. Try saying that five times fast." ,said Demoman.

Spy hesitated. He looked at Scout who waited curiously for an answer.

"Scout...Jeremy, it's been hard for me to know that none of us were good fathers. Not even for my own. I realized my mistakes and want to make up for them. But knowing my name would only put you in more danger than you already are involved in. Can you understand that?"

Scout glared. He growled. Suddenly, tears fell from his eyes. His voice soon sounded more like his normal one. The colors in his eyes came back. His skin showed its healthy less pale self. His ribcage returned into his back. Sealing itself without the help of Medic. The black goo had vanished.

Sniper caught him in his arms. It was a surprise to him that he found Scout's lips on his. Yet, he didn't object. Instead, he returned the gesture. Keeping a hand on the back of his head with another on his waist. The young man's arms were wrapped around his neck.

Their eyes met. Scout frowned. "Sniper, I'm so sorry for-" "Shhh. It's ok. We understand. I understand. You don't have to be sorry for anything." Sniper brushed his thumb over his lips before cupping his chin. Scout smiled. He knew that nothing was the same anymore. And he was happy with that because he had friends who would always be there for him. But most importantly, he had Sniper.

The rest of the team threw themselves on them. A group hug was formed. Scout laughed at the sudden burst of joy he felt in his heart. He blushed.

SAXTON smiled. "You see that, Mags? It reminds me of what we were." "The adventures, the crazy love, and the energy we had..." She leaned her head against his arm. "They'll probably have it better than we ever did." He hesitated. "Maybe they will."


	5. Epilogue

Sniper pressed him against the wall. He lifted a leg up. Keeping it against his side as they continued to kiss. He left a trail of kisses down to his neck. A low moan escaped Scout's lips when he felt that tender touch on his delicate skin. Sniper pulled his shirt off. He carried him to the bed where he let Scout pulled his shirt apart. A few buttons flew off.

Scout was sitting on his chest. Rubbing his crotch against his. He received a moan from Sniper who turned him over on his back. Sniper unbuckled his belt. "I missed this." Scout brought a hand over his head. Gently pushing him close. He grasped his lips with a strong grip. "I fucking love you man." Sniper smiled. "Me too."

Both were soon naked. Scout was wearing Sniper's hat as he was riding him. Sniper moved their love making to the wall where he wanted to see his face as he fucked him hard. To hear the moans from his sweet soft lips. He never fucked someone in this position before in a while and he wanted to finally do it. He was lucky enough for Scout to be the kind of guy who wouldn't mind having sex on a table if the opportunity arose.

Nails dug into his back but he didn't mind. He smirked. Knowing that he was really making Scout's body shiver. "Ah!" ,shouted Scout. "Shh! I like it when you make noises but not that loud. Don't want them hearing this shit." Scout chuckled. "Does it matter? They already know what we've been doing." Sniper blushed. "I guess you're right. Still, it saves us some embarrassment." Scout nodded. He caught his breath. "I'll try to keep it down."

Yet, once Sniper really started taking things to a faster lever, he couldn't stop Scout from expressing his pleasure.

Scout screamed. It was so hard. So rough. But it was dripping wet with pain all over. All of these were feelings that he was loving at this very moment. A shot of cum finally came out of him. He gasped as he felt Sniper burst inside of him. Filling him up. Cum dripped from his ass.

Sniper caressed his cheek. "I love you." Scout looked into his eyes. "I love you too."

With a kiss, they knew what this relationship truly was.

It was love.


End file.
